The invention relates generally to roller skates, or roller skate-type devices, and more particularly to support structure assemblies and axle and wheel assemblies therefor.
In light of the recent emphasis on, and greatly increased participation in, physical activities and competitive sports, both recreational and competitive roller skating has emerged as a more significant and sophisticated pastime than it was in the past. As a result, the emphasis upon the production of sophisticated and high quality roller skating equipment has rapidly increased. Furthermore, both two and four-wheeled roller skating has been used to train and condition participants even in non-roller skating athletic programs.
Because of the increased significance and sophistication of roller skating, in both competition and training activities, the materials and designs for wheels and other skate equipment have become quite specialized for various applications and purposes. As a result, some wheels and other equipment have specialized configurations or compositions that are not well-suited for a wide variety of skating applications. Furthermore, especially in the area of two-wheeled roller skating, such specialization and sophistication of wheels and other skate equipment has been found to require a relatively high amount of instruction and training in order to allow participants, especially beginners, to use them. Accordingly, the need has arisen for roller skate equipment that has a high degree of adaptability for various specialized activities, while still maintaining a high degree of sophistication and suitability for such divergent activities. Furthermore, the need has arisen, especially in two-wheeled roller skating, for equipment that allows earlier participation by the beginner, without sacrificing the unique effects and benefits of two-wheeled skating.
According to at least one preferred embodiment of the present invention, a roller skate wheel member has a generally toroidal configuration with a ground-engaging peripheral surface extending circumferentially therearound. In this embodiment of the invention, which is particularly adapted for two-wheeled roller skates, the ground-engaging peripheral surface of each wheel member includes an axially central portion that is generally flat in its diametric cross-sectional configuration and that preferably extends axially in a direction generally parallel to the wheel member's axis of rotation. Preferably, the ground-engaging peripheral surface of each wheel member further includes an arcuate portion disposed axially adjacent one or both sides of the central portion and which curves generally radially inwardly therefrom.
Another preferred embodiment of the present invention includes a quick-change wheel mounting and removal apparatus, which can be used on roller skates having any number of wheels and which can be employed separately or in conjunction with the above-discussed wheel configuration. In one form of this embodiment, a truck assembly for supporting a sole plate includes at least two separate truck members with attachment means for removably attaching teh truck members to one another in a mutual mating relationship. At least one axle member, which is adapted to removably receive one or more wheels for rotation thereon, includes a portion thereof that is attached to one of the truck members, with the other of the truck members having means thereon for receiving and removably engaging the axle when the truck members are attached to one another. The wheel or wheels can therefore be mounted on, or removed from, the axle or axles when the truck members are detached from one another and are restrained but freely rotatable when the truck members are attached.
In another preferred embodiment of the present invention, the truck assembly of the roller skate is attachable to a sole plate by interlocking means, preferably without the necessity of threaded or other types of fasteners extending between and interconnecting the truck assembly and the sole plate.
In still other embodiments of the invention, the wheels and other skating accessories or devices are adapted to be quickly and conveniently mounted and detached in order to prepare the skate for a wide variety of skating applications and events.
Additional objects, advantages, features and embodiments of the present invention will become apparent from the following description and appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.